Nuestra Perfecta Boda
by Gatita Gotica-Princess Ghotik
Summary: No importa cuanto deseen interponerse, tu y yo estaremos juntos al final.


_**De veras ke no tengo vergüenza, no he actualizado Tiene Que Ser Mía como en 3 meses y me atrevo a publicar otra cosa.**_

_**Pero no lo pude evitar, la idea vino a mi desde hace tiempo y la inspiración por fin llego a mi, tampoco podía darle la espalda ¿o si?**_

_**Espero encuentren en su corazón la fuerza para perdonar mi irresponsabilidad, y les ruego paciencia a los que leen mi otra historia, he tenido un serio bloqueo, pero terminare esa historia**_

_**¡Lo juro!**_

_**Todos sabemos ke EL Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece ¿verdad?**_

_Nuestra Perfecta Boda_

_En la azotea de un enorme edificio de la Ciudad Milagro un apuesto hombre parecía meditar seriamente algo, su traje de héroe se veía sucio y maltratado, como si hubiera estado peleando con alguien, claro que así era pero eso no era lo que lo tenia tan pensativo, mas bien parecía deprimido, como si algo lo perturbase._

_Mientras la noche lentamente caía sobre la peligrosa ciudad en una iglesia local, una muy hermosa y enorme, mucha gente se dispersaba mientras otros limpiaban escombros de lo que fue un magnifico edificio, ajena a todo eso una bellísima joven de cabellos azules y esplendido vestido blanco, un poco sucio, observaba triste y un tanto resignada lo que se suponía seria su perfecta boda, claro no era la primera vez que se hiciera esa ilusión y esta se viera frustrada por algo o mejor dicho, alguien._

_Sin prestarle mucha atención a la poca gente que se quedo a presenciar a quien arruinara esa sagrada unión en esta ocasión y a sus familiares y futuros familiares, Frida Suárez simplemente decidió alejarse de ahí para ir en busca de su aun prometido, sabiendo exactamente donde buscarlo._

_Manny por otro lado permanecía indiferente ante la noche que ya había cubierto con su oscuridad a ciudad milagro, sitio que decidió proteger pues en el se encontraba la persona de su adoración, con un profundo suspiro decidió que era ya tiempo de reunirse con su familia, futuros familiares y con su prometida, poniéndose de pie se disponía a saltar del borde para dirigirse a casa pero un ruido a su espalda lo detuvo, no se puso en guardia, pues con sus agudos sentidos felinos pudo percatarse de quien exactamente era._

_-. ¿No pensabas dejar atrás a tu novia o si Tigre? - Le pregunto burlonamente una melodiosa voz a sus espaldas, sonrío tiernamente para después darse vuelta y admirar en todo su esplendor a su novia y futura esposa, sus palabras y forma de ser siempre le recordaban que ella no había cambiado casi nada, era cierto que se había vuelto mas madura, pero la alocada roquera seguía estando en ella y eso era algo que Manny amaba, que tanto el como ella no hubieran cambiado mucho._

_Pensaba en eso cuando de pronto la celestial imagen de su futura esposa en su hermoso vestido de novia manchado por el inicio del disturbio en medio de su boda le recordó porque aun no eran marido y mujer después de muchísimos intentos._

_Frida noto la tristeza en los ojos de su novio y se acerco lentamente a el hasta estar frente a el y abrazarlo para consolarlo a el y a si misma, ya aunque en un inicio esperaba que su matrimonio tuviera inconvenientes, no deseaba que se pospusiera tanto…_

_-. Lo siento Frida – escucho la voz de Manny, en un susurro, sonaba demasiado triste_

_-. ¿Por qué te disculpas? Tu no los invitaste a nuestra boda ¿o si? - le dijo ella entre broma y con un dejo de pena, estaba cansada de sus bodas frustradas._

_-. Siempre puedo hacer algo para impedir que arruinen nuestra boda – le respondió con amargura – ¡pero no lo hago! Siento que si no puedo darte tu vida soñada, no soy digno de ti – concluyo con enojo, deseaba patearles el trasero una y otra vez a quienes arruinaban su boda._

_-. ¡Manny no digas eso! Mi sueño es casarme contigo, el medio no importa – le contesto Frida abrazándolo fuertemente, con temor a que el desistiera de casarse con ella._

_-. Se cuanto deseas una boda perfecta, no mereces lo que nos están haciendo – Manny_

_apretó mas a Frida contra si._

_-. Ni tu tampoco – y con eso el dialogo de cuan mal se sentían por lo ocurrido termino y ambos permanecieron abrazados en aquella azotea, El Tigre y su prometida._

_Desde que Manny le había propuesto matrimonio a Frida la noticia se había colado a todas partes y el día de su boda alguien que rotundamente se oponía irrumpió de manera muy violenta en la ceremonia gritando "¿¡como te atreves a casarte Manny Rivera!? Ese alguien seria la cuervo._

_Manny tuvo que encargarse de ella antes de que lastimara a Frida como obviamente era su deseo, seria mas obvio después de que Frida le diera un puñetazo cuando la intrusa se poso frente a ellos "Eso fue por arruinar mi boda" fue lo que Frida le dijera antes de que Manny se encargara de la iracunda intrusa._

_Un mes después habían decidido realizar su ceremonia en una iglesia distinta de la que no informaron a nadie, para evitar recibir invitados no deseados, pero una vez mas su boda seria interrumpida por el Sr. Siniestro y El Dr. Chipotle jr, "¡no permitiremos que nos robes el amor de la dulce Frida, Rivera!" fue lo que ambos criminales gritaron al destruir el muro delantero de la iglesia, Manny una vez mas tuvo que dejar su boda inconclusa para hacerse cargo de los invasores._

_Y la misma escena se repitió muchas veces, claro que Manny era asistido por su heroico padre White Pantera y su malvado abuelo Puma Loco, pero la boda nunca podía proceder entre tanto caos, por culpa de todos aquellos que odiaban de muerte a El Tigre._

_Desde Sartana de los muertos y su nieto Django (que al parecer también quería a Frida para el pues en una ocasión logro raptarla) hasta El Oso que simplemente quería hacerle mal a Manny._

_Y con esas constantes interrupciones su boda seguía posponiéndose, ambos enamorados suspiraron profundamente recodando los porqués que les impedían ser marido y mujer._

_-. No te culpes Manny – Frida decidió romper el silencio para intentar hacer sentir mejor a su deprimido novio – no es malo que seas un héroe y no puedes evitar que todos ellos te odien y deseen herirte, –_

_-. Pero si te hicieran daño a ti… - le interrumpió Manny – no me lo perdonaría nunca – le dijo seriamente cuando la miro profundamente a los ojos._

_Se miraron fijamente por largo tiempo, Frida se sonrojo intensamente por la mirada que Manny no dejaba de dirigirle, vio a hacia otro lado acomodando un mechón de azul cabello tras su oreja y después lo volvió a mirar con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro._

_-. Tampoco deseo que te lastimen a ti – le aclaro la peli-azul – ¿Qué? ¿Crees que por ser héroe eres a prueba de balas? Alégrate de que mi papá acepto, muy a la fuerza, nuestro matrimonio – le recordó Frida – estoy dispuesta a aguantar todo esto con tal de estar contigo Manny – finalizo con una sonrisa conciliadora._

_Manny se enterneció por las palabras de su prometida, nunca dejo de ser su mejor amiga, otro de los gestos que lo hacían adorarla más que a nada, pero la sombra de lo que ocurría no lo dejaba en paz._

_-. No quiero esperar más para casarme contigo – confeso Manny decidido_

_A Frida le emociono y alivio que Manny deseara su unión tanto como ella, sentía que mas y era feliz pensando eso._

_-. Tampoco yo – respondió suavemente Frida mientras se separaba de el y camina al borde del edificio para admirar la caótica ciudad – pero no creo que todos tus enemigos dejen de odiarte solo para dejar que nos casemos – susurro débilmente la muchacha._

_-. Entonces hallare la forma, ¡juro que lo Hare! – grito el moreno con decisión._

_Frida río divertida aun dándole la espalda, amaba como era de decidido su prometido cuanto de cosas difíciles se trataba._

_-. Si que bien, ¿y que harás? ¿Raptarme para ir al lugar mas apartado de cuidad milagro y casarnos en secreto? Ja, ja – Frida solo se soltó a reír ante su "demente" idea, cuando volteo la cara para ver a Manny pudo ver una sonrisa que no veía desde que les dio a el y al Dr. Chipotle jr la idea del regalo en el día del padre hace ya tantos años, y se preocupo._

_-. Manny, ¿Qué estas pensando? – le pregunto con cautela temiendo las locuras de su novio, mas este solo siguió sonriendo y se acerco velozmente a ella…_

_-. Ya lo veras muñeca – y tomándola en brazos salto de la azotea._

_En la cima del volcán de Cuidad Milagro se podía apreciar a dos jóvenes sonrientes frente a un padre que en realidad era el cucharón, quien oficiaría la boda, a espaldas de ellos se encontraban los familiares de ambos, los padres de Manny se veían muy felices por su único hijo, Rodolfo lloraba fuertemente contra un pañuelo, María sonreía juguetonamente consolando a su ahora esposo, granpapí sonreía mas que orgulloso por su nieto, ya que el quería profundamente a Frida y siempre pensó que terminarían juntos._

_Por otro las reacciones de la familia de Frida eran un poco distintas, las hermanas de Frida la veían algo celosas pero igual felices por su hermanita, Carmela sonreía encantada de que su hija encontrara al hombre perfecto y al fin pudiera unirse a el, y Emiliano pues su brazo era sujetado firmemente por su esposa para restringirlo por si se le ocurría una locura, pero su rostro tenia un tinte algo triste ya que su pequeña Frida se casaría con alguien a quien odiaba, pero cuando Frida le contó se veía tan feliz, que a regaña dientes opto por la alegría de su hija y no se opuso, demasiado._

_-. Y si no hay nadie que se oponga a esta boda – continuo el cucharón, tanto Manny como Frida miraron alrededor y al ver que nadie indeseado aparecía y sus familias les animaban, sonrieron mutuamente y el cucharón prosiguió – yo los declaro marido y mujer, ya puedes besar a la novia Tigre._

_Y así mas feliz que nunca, Manny retiro el velo del rostro de Frida admirando la radiante sonrisa de su ahora esposa y completo el pacto con un tierno y apasionado beso._

_Sus familias a sus espaldas aplaudieron y se abrazaron entre si, excepto Rodolfo que comenzó a llorar mas fuertemente y Emiliano al que se le escaparon un par de tristes lagrimas._

_Manny y Frida rompieron el beso y rieron al contemplar a sus tan opuestas familias celebrando juntos la unión de ambos, entonces Manny volteo a ver a Frida y en susurros comenzó a hablarle._

_-. Se que no es la boda perfecta que tu soñaste pero… - Manny se vio interrumpido por Frida que coloco su dedo índice en sus labios._

_-. Manny – susurro también ella – cualquier boda en la que me una a ti, es perfecta para mi, no necesito mas que a ti, para tener nuestra perfecta boda – concluyo ella y le sonrío tiernamente._

_Manny no cabía en su alegría y abrazo fuertemente la cintura de Frida para dar un par de vueltas, no podía creer que al fin estuviera casado con su mejor amiga, así era ya y nada nunca podría separarlos… _

_De pronto escucho una explosión a los pies del volcán, Frida vio divertida a Manny y dijo,_

_-. ¿Que seria de mi boda con El Tigre sin el ataque de algún villano? – y rió. Manny rió con ella transformándose y agradeciendo la comprensión de su esposa_

_-. Volveré pronto señora Rivera – le dijo Manny sonriendo seductoramente mientras besa su mano, Frida sonrío encantada por las palabras de su esposo y después lo vio saltar notando que la sonrisa no salía de su rostro._

_Manny se sentía mal por tener que dejar a Frida, pero al fin habían tenido su perfecta boda, y cuando le pateara el trasero al que los había interrumpido, volvería para esta junto a su querida esposa, la mujer que amaba._

_Frida por su parte se quedo en la orilla sonriendo inmensamente, dichosa de ser al fin una Rivera mientras que su familia, toda su familia se acercaba a ella para felicitarla, lo mas importante es que pensaba que pudo tener boda mas perfecta._

_Fin._

_**Bueno esta historia se alargo más de lo que pensé, pero me gusto como quedo realmente, espero ke a ustedes también les guste.**_

_**Se ke estoy muy atrasada con mi otra historia pero la terminare, lo prometo, espero no me odien mucho y ke sigan conmigo.**_

_**Si les gusto dejen review y si no… también.**_


End file.
